crstfandomcom-20200213-history
The Croaking in the Wall
It started out as a normal day, just playing on my IPod in the late afternoon. I had my headphones in, listening to my game. I head a croaking sound, almost as if there was a frog. It couldn't have come from my game because there aren't any frogs in Minecraft. It creeped me out a little so I went to ask when dinner was. When I asked about the noise everyone just looked at me like I was a crazed maniac. All through dinner though, I could hear that horrible croaking sound in my head. I couldn't understand why no one else had heard it, it was so loud and so real, it couldn't have just been me! I was getting into pajamas before bed.I slid under my covers and pulled them tight over my head. I didn't want to hear that awful noise again. I woke up and looked at the clock. "1:36 am" it read. "Ugg." I sighed. I was just drifting back into sleep when I heard it again! I ran across the room where my sister, Summer is sleeping peacefully. No matter how much I don't want to wake her, I do. "Summer. Summer. Wake up. It's important!" I say urgently. "What, what?" She says sleepily as she rolls over to look at me. "What is it Nyla?" "I heard it again!" I'm yelling now. "Quiet down Nyla. You'll wake up mom and dad. Now what did you hear? That croaking noise?" Summer asks. "Yes. Now help me look for it." I say a little quieter. "Fine." She says as she slowly gets up. She go into the kitchen barley making a sound as we tip-toe through the tiled hallway. We go into the kitchen to get our supplies. We get a rolling pin and a butcher knife. We walk around the house, "weapons" poised, ready for attack. When we do a loop through the house and hear nothing we relax a little. "Well maybe the noise is gone." Summer says. "Yeah. I'll tell you if I hear it again." I say. The clock now reads 1:52 am. I crawl into bed and fall sleep. I wake up again. This time the clock reads 8:11 am. I overslept. "Great." I say grumpily. It's about noon when I hear the noise again. I had forgotten all about that noise. "Ugg." I say. And of course nobody is in the room with me. I walk over to the wall that the noise was coming from. I put my ear to the wall. I hear a hiss then I almost think I hear a voice through the hissing. I low growling voice saying "Don't trust them..." I jump back in shock. I decide to keep this to myself and never talk about it. Well keeping it to myself led me to insanity. I would have random involuntary hand movements. I would talk and mumble to myself constantly, and I lose focus easily. Still to this day I am constantly mulling it over in my head. What that being could have meant. What those horrible noises were. This note was found on Nyla's bedside table. There was a broken window and Nyla's body was never found. ~written by pruzel Category:Animals Category:Disappearances